Alira Naswen
Mashna-de is a high-ranking generalEpisode 47 in the kingdom of Sapiro. Appearance Alira Naswen has a long hair braided on the sides. She wears very light armor, a chainmail over her chest. Personality Alira Naswen is a loyal to her friends and to her sovereign. History Alira Naswen was first seen welcoming Cassiopea to Sapiro, who gave King Armeo the Earth Gem. She ranked under the Sapiryan general Asval. Alira Naswen led Sapiro in the war against Hathoria, for they wanted to seize the Earth Gem. She engaged Agane, but was defeated. She survived the war, but the Kingdom of Sapiro was lost. She fled with the surviving Sapiryans to Lireo, where they were welcomed. She gave her oath of allegiance to Lireo. Alira Naswen and Aquil Alira Naswen has friendly relations with the Lirean general Aquil. After many years, Asval and his party, whom she thought dead, visited her in Lireo. Asval had dreams of conquest for Sapiro, and tried to recruit Alira Naswen into his cause. She refused this offer, saying it is not the way of the Sapiryans. She fought for Lireo in another war against Hathoria, fighting under the banner of the new queen, Amihan. Sang'gre Danaya was annoyed when she heard her talking to Aquil during the battle. Alira Naswen intervened when Asval interrogated Arex as to the location of the Kantao of King Armeo. Due to her act, Asval was unable to learn who was the exact keeper of the kantao, but he learned that it was in Ascano. Alira Naswen did not learn what Asval was up to, because Asval slew Arex with an arrow. After the death of Ybrahim, Alira Naswen was ordered to fetch Hitano, who was brought before Amihan, Aquil, Muros, Imaw, and other soldiers. Alira Naswen tells Aquil that it was a great insult to have her fetch a diwata soldier like Hitano; it should have been done by a fellow diwata like Muros or Abog. Aquil says he did it intentionally, for Hitano had done a greater insult to the queen. Muros tells Alira Naswen it was just the way Aquil gets angry. Alira Naswen later saw Aquil embracing Danaya, after the purported death of Alena. She gets really jealous. Aquil asked Alira Naswen how she and her colleagues were. She said they were fine. Aquil gives her some gold so they could buy what they need. Alira Naswen thanks him. She gives him a rare type of flower, of many colors. Danaya sees Aquil thanking Alira Naswen and admiring the flower. Danaya got jealous and said that Muros should accompany her instead of Aquil. Alira Naswen excused herself. Aquil thanked her again. He asked Muros why Danaya seemed upset. When Danaya was exiled to the human world, Alira Naswen asked Aquil if he loved the Sang'gre. During the Hathor invasion of Lireo, the reinforcements of Muros saved Aquil and Alira Naswen from certain doom against Agane and her troops. They later went to the armory of Lireo, but found out that the weapons there are unusable. When the loyalist forces of Amihan were defeated, they fled to the mandirigma camp. She and Aquil treated each other's wounds. After the revelation of the lineage of Prince Ybrahim, Alira Naswen and her Sapiryan subordinates swore to serve him. Alira Naswen was present when Amihan's party discussed the rescue of the hostages, whom Pirena threatened to execute. She later discovered that Amihan was not in the camp, so she had Ybrahim informed that Amihan probably went to Lireo alone. Amihan rescued some of the hostages, but they learned from Cassiopea that the hostages left in Lireo were executed. Alira Naswen later talks to Wantuk to console him after the death of Pako. Alira Naswen asked what is bothering Amihan. Amihan wonders how she failed to perceive that she had lost her true daughter. Alira Naswen's question reminds her that she did perceive it, but she let Pirena convince her otherwise. Alira Naswen prayed that the true Lira is still alive, and that a time would come when they would be reunited. Some time later, Alira Naswen was glad that Amihan could smile in the midst of their troubles. Amihan becomes serious, but Alira Naswen tells her not to hide it, for it would inspire her followers. Alira Naswen said her gladness could only belong to a woman who is in love. Amihan says that if she refers to Prince Ybrahim… they just have a long but complicated history. Alira Naswen says she knew the feeling of loving a man who loved somebody else. Amihan asked if it was Aquil, since she had noticed it for a long time. Alira Naswen said that even though she was not concealing it, Aquil doesn't seem to notice. Amihan says Aquil had many things in mind. Amihan said that they should pray that they get what they deserve one day. Alira Naswen later reports to Amihan that Ybarro was gone for a whole night. When Ybarro returned, she saw Amihan embrace him and they had some serious conversation. When Alena returned, she asked Alira Naswen if Ybarro and Amihan had some kind of relationship. Alira Naswen's uncertainty about the relationship between Ybrahim and Amihan is instrumental in Alena's discovery about them. She later told Aquil and Muros about this, admitting that her misspoken words could probably cause some big problems. After the return of Danaya, Aquil and Alira Naswen returned to camp. Aquil was discussing combat tactics with Alira Naswen when he noticed Danaya there. They were so happy to see each other that they forgot the other people around. Alira Naswen looked at Aquil resentfully. Wantuk goes behind Alira Naswen and smirks. Alira Naswen senses him and hits him. Agane later finds the camp of Amihan's followers and attacks it. Alira Naswen was captured, while the others fled. Aquil later organized a party to search for her. When Aquil prayed that they find her, Danaya was annoyed. Alira Naswen later escaped from her captors and rescued Aquil. Aquil embraced her, while Danaya looked at them. Aquil asked what happened to Alira Naswen. Alira Naswen said she was able to escape with some Encantados from the Hathors. Aquil said he is glad to be with her again, and embraced her again. Danaya took out the Earth Gem and strikes a Hathor. Danaya told them to stop embracing and to return to their camp. Amihan and Ybarro welcomed Alira Naswen back. Amihan ordered Aquil to update Alira Naswen about the recent events, but Danaya volunteered to do it herself. When Amihan brought Lira to Sapiro with her, she introduced Alira Naswen as a loyal soldier of Sapiro. Corruption by Ether When Aquil got jealous after Muros gave Danaya a drink, he made Alira Naswen sit beside him and asked her if she could clearly see the map of Lireo. Alira Naswen later asked Aquil to confess his love to Danaya. Aquil said Danaya is brave and independent; he thinks he would be crushed if she rejects him. Alira Naswen thus verifies that he loves Danaya. Aquil says that he had done so long ago, but it would lead to nowhere, so he asked her to forget about it. Alira Naswen overhears Lira telling Aquil what "I love you" meant. Lira encouraged Aquil to tell Danaya those words, but Alira Naswen told her not to, for it might humiliate Aquil. Lira fools Danaya by making her say "I love you" to Aquil, thinking it had a different meaning. Alira Naswen heard it and became jealous again. Alira Naswen goes into the forest. A voice asked her if it hurts to learn that her beloved does not love her. Alira Naswen asked her to come out. The voice asked if she wanted to avenge herself because they hurt her. Alira Naswen says she is not afraid of her, and asked her to show up. Ether appears, striking Alira Naswen with her venom. The venom removed her restraints and freed her anger and jealousy, so that she could act on them without scruples. Ether asked her what her heart wanted. Alira Naswen said she wanted to be loved by Aquil, so Danaya must be gone, as well as all diwatas who would get in the way. Agane leads Alira Naswen to Hagorn. Alira Naswen says Lira is now with Amihan, and she would tell them where their new camp is. Hagorn asked Alira Naswen how he could make sure if she is telling the truth or laying a trap. Alira Naswen says that since Hagorn has become the most powerful in Encantadia, there is no point in deceiving him. LilaSari asked Alira Naswen why she is betraying her comrades. Hagorn says he does not need to know the reason anymore, and believes Alira Naswen. Hagorn orders Agane to prepare two armies to attack their enemies. Alira Naswen told Asval that his luck is running out, more so if Hagorn learns that he is acting as Amihan's spy. Asval stops her, saying they should kill each other right then if she wished to tell Hagorn about him. Hagorn returns and asked what the commotion is about. Asval and Alira Naswen said it's nothing, and they were only kidding. Hagorn says their offensive would not be a joke. Alira Naswen tells Asval not to worry, since he is not the one she wanted dead in the coming war. When the armies of Hagorn and Amihan met on the shores of Sapiro, Muros sighted Alira Naswen among the enemies. Aquil thought Alira Naswen had been captured. During the battle, Alira Naswen approached Danaya. She apologized, saying that Danaya must die. Danaya defends herself, but was overpowered when she saw that Alira Naswen's eyes glowed. Aquil stopped Alira Naswen, and asked why she is betraying them. Alira Naswen explained that he always hurts her, so Ether has freed her mind. Aquil said she was not the Alira Naswen he knew. Alira Naswen challenged him to kill her, so that he could be with his Sang'gre. Aquil said he considered her an ally and a friend, and that would never change. Alira Naswen shields Aquil from an oncoming Hathor attack, so she gets stabbed instead. Danaya rose up and slew the Hathor. Alira Naswen apologized to them, and told Aquil she loved him. Alira Naswen dies in Aquil's arms. Her soul later went to Devas. Helping Emre and Cassiopea However when Ether, Arde and Keros have already taken Devas, Alira Naswen and Mira's father, revealed to be Gamil, have managed to escape from Devas. They managed to rescue Emre and Cassiopea from battling Arde and Ether. Emre praises both of them who bravely rescued him and Cassiopea. When Cassiopea asks how did they escape from Devas, Alira Naswen answers that it was Ades who was sacrificed herself in order for them to escape. Abilities Alira Naswen is an exceptional character in the Kingdom of Sapiro, the only known female commander in its army. Her fighting style is unarmed combat, with her fists. Trivia *She is so far the only female commander in Sapiro and Lireo. *It is unknown if "Naswen" is a title, a family name or simply a second name. References Category:Characters Category:Sapiryan Category:Soldier Category:Supporting character Category:Finale character